Alternative Twilight
by Beany09
Summary: The Copy Nin. A small yet popular bar owned by Kakashi Hatake. They happen to be looking for a new bartender. Iruka happens to be unemployed and have bartending experience and this seems like a good job. Too bad the mob is after his boss. KakaIru AU.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the fanfiction that me and my friends were going to do for a cosplay fanfiction movie contest for youkid7 (on youtube). But, the video's been removed do I'm not sure if she's still doing it or not. But, I'm posting this anyway cause the other person who's helping write the script loves it plus we need links in the description box.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was just peeking out behind some clouds, but the patrons below didn't notice, they were to busy with their own lives. In a small back alley a group of young adults huddled around a slumped figure.

"You're going to have to start paying your debt Kakashi" One said.

The man on the ground, Kakashi snorted. "Uchiha, I owe you no debt. I paid it already."

Uchiha Sasuke kicked the man again. "That's not what my aniki says."

Kakashi weakly chuckled. "Your aniki is a dumbass."

Sasuke growled and pulled his knife out. "Wanna say that again?"

A blonde man pulled the knife out of the enraged Uchiha's hand. "Come on, Uchiha-san. We have other places to be."

Sasuke 'hn'd' "you're lucky Kakashi Hakate. Very lucky."

Kakashi sighed and sat up. He leaned against the wall. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket. He quickly pushed his speed dial and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" a feminine voice floated through the receiver.

"Ino?" he rasped

"Kakashi? What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" He whispered. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Of course." He heard rustling. She was obviously trying to get ready. "Where are you?"

Kakashi told her. "I'll be right there." The dial tone let him know she had hung up.

~x~

Iruka sighed. He looked over the job openings AGAIN. He couldn't find anything worth taking. "I don't think I'm going to find anything."

His friend laughed. "Iruka, you always give up to easily."

Iruka glared. "Genma, I've been looking for almost two months."

Genma laughed and stole the paper from Iruka. "Lemme look then."

The silence was broken only by the rustling of the paper.

"Hey, 'Ruka?'

"Yes?"

Genma pointed to an ad. "Haven't you been a bartender before?"

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, so?"

Genma sighed. "This is an ad for a bartender at The Copy Nin."

Iruka quickly read over the ad. "I guess, I'll go apply. It can't be all that bad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair. He huffed and checked his watch again. He was positive that his interview for the bartender position was at 3:00. Could he have been mistaken? It was possible, but the blonde girl at the bar let him go through, so he must have been on time, so why wasn't the interviewer here yet?

He stood and turned when he heard someone at the door. The door opened and in stepped in a silver haired man. He only had one visible eye, the other covered by an eye patch and the rest of his face covered by a mask. He was studying a folder when he spoke.

"I'm Kakashi Hakate. You must be Iruka Umino?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes, I am."

Kakashi looked up and his eye widened a bit. The man standing in front of him was gorgeous. Was that even possible? Kakashi had is answer when the man blushed and shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze. Kakashi smirked under his bandana. Oh how much fun this will be. "The process is pretty simple. I'll ask a couple questions and you'll mix a few drinks and I'll let you know if you're hired as soon as a background check comes back." Kakashi looked over Iruka's resume

"I see you were a bartender before?"

"Yes sir"

"For how long?"

"Two and a half years"

"Why did you leave your last job?"

"I was dissatisfied with my last boss."

Kakashi smirked at the double meaning. Well the double meaning in his head. "Are you single?"

Iruka sputtered at the question. "W-what?"

"Are you single?"

"WHAT, yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Kakashi stood. "Let's go mix those drinks then." He smiled.

~x~

Iruka stood behind the bar with the blonde, he now knew was Ino. "The way to make all the drinks we offer is right here. So, you don't have to remember how if you don't want to, eventually it becomes second nature to make all of them tho."

Iruka nodded. He knew that.

Ino kept on talking, oblivious to Iruka's nod. Kakashi will ask for three drinks, you mix them and then he tastes them."

"Is that even legal?"

Ino laughed. "Of course not." She hopped over the bar and slid into a tool next to Kakashi. Iruka sighed and waited for his first drink order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temple. He was running an organization; it was supposed to be _organized, _so how come no one knew where his little brother was? A knock on his office door interrupted his musings.

"Yes?" he growled out. A dark haired girl poked her head in his office.

"Itachi-san, your brother is back."

Itachi 'hn'd' "Send him in when he arrives." The girl nodded and disappeared.

~x~

Fifteen minutes later had Sasuke and his friends in Itachi's office. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the armchairs in front of his desk. Sakura was on Naruto's lap.

'So" Itachi said "where were you that not one of my very highly competent minions could find you?"

Sasuke leaned foreword his chin in his hands. "The Copy Nin" was all he said.

Itachi laughed. "I see, trying to get some bum to pay a measly debt, that he already paid off."

"Aniki" Sasuke said, "It's not a measly debt. You even said so yourself. You also said he never paid it off."

Itachi stood. "Are you questioning me?" he hissed.

Sakura sensing danger stood up, Naruto whined. "Itachi-sama, I'm sure Sasuke-san didn't mean to question your authority."

Itachi turned to the girl. "Yes, of course, Haruno-chan."

He turned and faced the window. "Get him to pay off his debt."

~x~

Sakura smacked Sasuke as soon as they were far enough from Itachi's office. "What were you thinking? Your brother could've killed you."

Sasuke wiped the blood off his mouth. "He's just hypocritical idiot, my aniki is."

Sakura scoffed. "Doesn't matter. He's the boss. You can't go around pissing him off."

Sasuke scoffed this time. "He wouldn't follow through with his threat. He'd never shoot me."

Sakura almost screamed in frustration. "I almost wish he would so you could lose some of that hot air." She stormed off. Sasuke flipped off her back before storming off in the opposite direction. Naruto swiveled his head between the two before following Sasuke. Sakura turned in time to see Naruto take off after the Uchiha. She shrugged, she'd apologize later. She really didn't want to walk in on their private time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka groaned. He was so worn out. On the bright side, he got the job at the Copy Nin. He was to start the next day. Now, he only had to deal with that damn perverted boss of his. He flopped onto his couch and closed his eyes.

"Boo"

Iruka jumped up and squealed highly. It was manly.

"Genma, you're going to give me a heart attack."

Genma just laughed and sat down. "You never did tell me how your job interview went."

"Oh" Iruka sat back down. "It was ok I guess, the boss is a perv, but I got the job. I start tomorrow."

"I'll so be there"

Iruka groaned "Genma please no"

Genma just waved and left. Great now he had to deal with a pervert and his idiot best friend.

~x~

At exactly five the next night Iruka walked into the Copy Nin. He nodded to Ino and went to inform Kakashi of his arrival. He knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Hatake-san"

"Ah, Iruka-chan please come in"

Iruka tentatively stepped into the office. "Ano, Hatake-san can you please not call me that."

"Gomen, Gomen, Iruka-pii"

"HATAKE-SAN"

Kakashi laughed and stood up. Iruka didn't notice the man till he was right in front of him. Kakashi bent to look at the flustered man.

"Shall I make it up to you then?" He grabbed Iruka's chin and pulled him close as if to kiss him. Iruka could only blush. Kakashi suddenly pulled back and dismissed Iruka. "Well, don't you have work to do Iruka-chan?" Iruka muttered a quick pervert to the man before leaving

~x~

It was nine 'o clock before Genma walked through the door to the bar/club. Iruka smiled and waved him over. Genma slid into a stool.

"Whatcha drinking?" asked Iruka

Genma grinned before answering. "I'll have tonight's special."

Iruka fixed Genma's drink. He handed it to his friend, then leaned against the bar.

"So how do you like working here?" Genma asked.

Iruka shrugged. "It's better than I thought it would be. But it's only the first day. Things could get worse"

Genma chuckled. "That's good"

The door suddenly opened and five people walked in. Time seemed to slow down as they crossed the dance floor, everyone watching. The pink haired girl flipped her hair before winking at the bar area. Time resumed its normal pace as the three people in front entered Kakashi's office. The other two stood outside waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi looked up from what he was doing to see three figures in his office.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki and Haruno. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Sasuke leaned forward. "My aniki wants his debt paid off."

"I've said it before I'll say it again. Your aniki's full of batshit."

Sasuke growled and glared at the man but didn't do anything. "We're expecting the first payment in a month."

"I don't have a debt. Obito cleared it with the head."

Sasuke chuckled. "Both are now dead, so no one can confirm that."

"Rin was there too'

"She's been in hiding since Obito was killed. Good luck finding her."

Kakashi shrugged.

Sasuke was pissed now. "Just you wait Hatake. One day we will find something you want and dangle it just above your reach till you pay. Be it, vegetable, mineral, or….person."

Kakashi's head shot up, but the trio was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DUN DUN DUN!

I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Should I do ItaSaku or GenmaSakura? Or should I do like ItaSaku one-sided GenmaSakura? I'm not sure which one to go with.


	2. Chapter 2

OMIGAWSH!!!! When I first opened my mail I was shocked, I couldn't believe how many people had favorited or subscribed or reviewed Wind Messenger. After the shock wore off, I cried. I was so happy. Anyway on my profile there's a poll but ignore that, cause this story will be my new baby. Just cause my Kakashi really wants this done.

It's been so long since I've updated AT but I was working on Wind Messenger.

Enjoy

Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, Drama, etc, etc.

Disclaimer: Meet George. He's my lawyer, he says I don't own Naruto. And he would know he's a lawyer.

Oh also, this chapter is snippets of Kakashi, Iruka's and everyone else's lives over a period of five months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka stormed out of the bar, face flushed muttering angrily. The nerve of that man. Ino walked into the bar to see her boss holding his jewels.

She laughed. "What'd you try to do to Iruka-san this time?"

A groan was her answer.

~x~

Iruka noticed first. Ino promised that he'd keep it a secret, she hadn't told her boyfriend yet and she knew Kakashi would tell him. So, Iruka kept quiet. Ino brought her boyfriend to the bar two weeks later.

"Iruka, this is my boyfriend, Shikamaru. Shika, this is Iruka."

The brown haired man shook Iruka's hand before lazily dropping it to his side. "Hey, how are you, man?"

Iruka nodded. "Not bad, yourself?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "Expecting a baby."

"What?"

Everyone turned to see Kakashi standing there.

~x~

Iruka rushed into the bar in a frenzy. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi appeared from behind the bar. "Hai, Iruka-chan?"

Iruka glared. "Don't call me that."

"Did you have something you wanted to talk about, Iruka?"

Iruka nodded. "Yeah. This amazing woman just agreed to go out with me. The only problem is she wants to go to a salsa bar and I don't know how to salsa."

Kakashi eyes had narrowed as Iruka talked and his reply was spat. "What makes you think I can do the salsa?"

Iruka shrank back in defense. "Ino-chan told me you could salsa."

Kakashi softened. "I'm sorry I snapped Iruka-chan."

Iruka looked down. "It's ok. You've seemed stressed lately."

Kakashi rubbed his face. That was true. He was stressing over the fact he was starting to like Iruka and the cryptic message the Uchiha had left him with. It had been three months since that.

"Well, then you need to learn the salsa, huh?"

Iruka nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please."

~x~

Itachi leaned back in his big leather chair. It was his favorite because he felt more like a boss when he sat in it.

"So, ototou, why haven't you collected Hatake's debt?"

Sasuke leaned over the desk. "Why so interested all of a sudden aniki?"

Itachi chuckled. "I found some interesting information on Obito Uchiha."

"What kind of information?"

"The kind you don't need to know about."

Sasuke huffed and sat back down. "Nii-san, whatever happened to Hakate and Obito's friend, Rin?"

Itachi shrugged. "I don't know. I was never told."

Sasuke stood up. "Thank you aniki. By the way, Sakura's looking bigger everyday."

Itachi smirked right back. "Really?" He then went back to his paper work. Effectively dismissing Sasuke.

~x~

Ino had a little difficulty squeezing into the booth. Her belly was getting a little to big. Her companion laughed.

"Ino-chan, your getting so big."

Ino laughed. "What about you, Sakura? Only three months along."

Sakura blushed. "At least I'm not showing as bad as you."

Ino scowled. "I'm only four months along."

Sakura laughed. "How long has it been since you told you're boyfriend?"

"About two and a half months ago."

"Let's order, ne?"

~x~

Iruka sighed and twirled the toothpick that was in his drink.

"Iruka-chan, what is the matter?"

Iruka looked up. "Hey, Ino-chan. It's just that I think I'm starting to like Kakashi-san."

Ino squealed. "Oh my gosh. No Way! When did this happen? Where was I?"

Iruka chuckled. "I'm not sure when exactly, I just realized it a couple weeks ago when I was on this date. You were probably at some baby class or something."

Ino pouted and playfully whacked Iruka over the head. "You went on a date?"

"Yeah, with this woman. She was nice, but not my taste-"

"Cause you like Kakashi."

"Ino! Anyway, she wasn't my type. She also never called me back."

~x~

"What do you want, Sakura?"

Sakura stepped into the office and walked over to the desk, where she sat on the edge.

"Sasuke-kun, I have some very valuable information for you." She waved some papers in the younger Uchiha's face. He growled and grabbed them from her.

"No need to be so touchy. What happened, you lose your butt buddy?"

"Not helping, Sakura."

"Please, Sakura, you're not helping." A small mousy girl walked in, setting a tray in front of Sasuke. "Anything else, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke waved her dismissal. The girl pulled Sakura out with her.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, but Naruto-san left Sasuke-san."

Sakura gasped. "Oh no, Hinata-san, when?"

Hinata looked down sadly. "About a week ago."

Sakura thanked Hinata and slowly walked away.

~x~

Iruka was pacing in front of his bosses office. He was nervous. After several talks with Ino, he decided to ask Kakashi to dinner. Now, he just had to figure out how to do so.

"Iruka?"

Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin at the noise. "I'm sorry, Kakashi."

Kakashi just smiled. "Did you need something?"

"Oh." Iruka perked up. "Yes, actually. Would you like to go to dinner after work?"

Kakashi smirked. "Why, Iruka." He slid up next to said person. "I didn't know you like me like that."

Iruka's face lit up. " I d-didn't mean it like that!" Kakashi chuckled.

"It's okay. I'd love to go to dinner."

Iruka smiled. "Great."

~x~

Iruka patiently waited by the back entrance of the club. He had just gotten off and was waiting for Kakashi.

"Have you been waiting long?"

Iruka turned to see Kakashi sitting on top of the dumpster.

"How'd you get there?"

Kakashi smiled. "It's a secret."

"Where should we go to eat?"

"I know this great sushi place a couple blocks over."

Iruka thought it over. "Yeah sounds great."

~x~

Iruka was laughing as he walked back to his car. He had had a surprisingly amazing time with Kakashi.

"Thank you for such an amazing time, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded. "It was my treat." He looked down at the still smiling Iruka before he knew it, he was leaning forward and he quickly claimed Iruka's lips. Iruka whimpered and slowly wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck.

Kakashi ran his tongue over Iruka's lips, who quickly granted him access. When the need for air became apparent, Kakashi reluctantly pulled away, a small string of saliva breaking in the process.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi said, breaking the mood.

"Tomorrow." Iruka mumbled.

~x~

Iruka was sitting on Ino's couch. Wringing his hands in a constant worry.

"It's been a week, Ino. What if he doesn't really like me? What if I've been fooling myself?"

Ino hugged Iruka. "Why don't you ask him?"

Iruka sighed. "I don't want to be rejected."

"I know it'll hurt, but at least you'll know."

"You're right, Ino-chan."

~x~

Iruka knocked on Kakashi's office door. He seemed to live there nowadays.

"Enter."

Iruka stepped in. "May I talk to you for a second?"

Kakashi face hardened when he heard Iruka's voice. "I'm sorry, Umino-san. I'm busy."

Iruka's eyes grew large, then narrowed. "I'm sorry to have bothered you then Hatake- san." He left, slamming the door behind him. Kakashi winced.

~x~

Ino had stopped by for a visit. She noticed the night shift guy already on.

"Ne, Chouji, where's Iruka?"

"Kakashi called me and asked if I would fill in for Umino-san. I guess he doesn't feel good."

Ino's eyes flicked to the bosses door. "Thank you, Chouji."

~x~

Kakashi decided that there was no scarier force then a five month pregnant woman. Ino raged into the office.

"Go find Iruka and screw his brains out!" She all but shouted.

Kakashi fell off his chair. "What?" He sputtered.

"You heard me. I mean it. Go find him, apologize, then fuck him."

Kakashi stared at Ino, who stared right back, before sighing and grabbing his jacket.

"You owe me."

Ino smiled. "We'll call it even, when Iruka's under you, panting like a bitch."

"INO!"

~x~

Kakashi growled. Iruka wasn't at home. Nor was he at the café, he regulated. Kakashi wasn't sure where else to look.

"Yo. Kakashi Hatake, right?"

Kakashi turned. Long brown hair covered by a cap. "Yeah, I am."

The man nodded. "Cool. I'm Genma. One of Iruka's friends."

"Have you seen him lately?"

Genma nodded. "He's over at my place. He doesn't feel good. Didn't want to be home, just in case it gets worse."

~x~

Iruka sat on Genma's couch, sniffling. Ino was right, he did feel better knowing he truth, but he was still hurting. He was quietly watching TV, when there was a light knocking on the door.

"What's the matter Genma? Forget your key?" He opened the door. Kakashi was standing in the doorway, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I'm not Genma."

"I can see that. What do you want?" Kakashi winced at the harsh voice.

"I guess I deserve that."

Iruka nodded. "Yes, you do. You make out with me, then decide to ac as if I'm not a person. You toyed with my feelings. I spent weeks talking to Ino and anyone else about whether or not I'm in love with you and just when I think I am, you become the biggest -mmph!" Iruka's rant was cut off by a pair of warm, lips. He struggled slightly in Kakashi's strong grip. Kakashi quickly released Iruka's lips.

"I'm sorry. I kissed you and the feelings I got from doing so, scared me."

Iruka looked up into Kakashi's eyes. "Really?"

Kakashi nodded. "I really mean it."

Iruka smiled and leapt into Kakashi's arms.

~x~

Two weeks later Iruka found himself at Kakashi's place for the first time in five months. He was extremely nervous although he tried to hide it. Kakashi chuckled from behind him. "Don't be nervous. I won't do anything, you don't want to."

Iruka blushed. "Why, thank you."

Kakashi led Iruka to his small dinner table, where a romantic dinner was waiting.

"Oh, Kakashi. It's beautiful."

Kakashi smiled. "I figured that we should have one last romantic evening before Ino dumps her brat on us."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "You really think that, just cause we are going to the hospital."

Kakashi shook his head. 'A fun fact: I love kids. I may not give her brat back."

Iruka melted. "You are such a sap. But I love you."

"I love you too. Why don't we eat before our dinner gets cold."

Iruka smiled slyly before kissing Kakashi. "I think dinner will have to be cold.

How about a tour of your bedroom?"

Kakashi looked down at Iruka in surprise before scooping him up and trotting to his bedroom.

~x~

Iruka moaned and tried to grab a hold of something. Kakashi leant forward and whispered soothing, sweet nothings in Iruka's ear.

"Shh, love, just relax and it'll be better."

Iruka took a deep breath and slowly relaxed Kakashi's fingers filling him in a pleasurable way instead of pain. Iruka moaned again in pleasure.

"H-hurry, Kaka. Please!" He cried out. Kakashi smirked and continued to move his fingers, thrusting them lightly. Iruka mewled continuously, thrashing about. Kakashi slipped his fingers out, Iruka whining in protest.

"Don't worry love. You'll feel pleasure again." He positioned himself at Iruka's entrance and slowly pushed in, a grueling process cause he just wanted to pound the man below him into the mattress. When he was full sheathed, he pulled out as far as he wanted and pushed back in. Iruka nearly screamed in a pain/pleasure mix, but Kakashi kept going. Soon, Iruka met him, thrust for thrust with his own. Iruka couldn't handle the amount of pleasure he was receiving and finally burst.

"Kakashi!" He cried.

Kakashi moaned and released himself in Iruka.

"I love you, Iruka-chan."

"Love -too." mumbled the sleepy Iruka.

~x~

Iruka woke the next morning to an empty bed, but a note was on the bedside table.

_Iruka-chan,_

_Sorry, I couldn't be there. Emergency at the bar. Please help yourself to any food, clothes, and bathing supplies. _

_Call you later._

_Kaka-koi_

Iruka laughed but decided to follow the notes advice. He searched through Kakashi's closet, found some sweatpants and a t-shirt and after searching through his dresser found some boxers. He headed to the bathroom to shower. He emerged fifteen minutes later, fully dressed and drying his hair. There was knocking on the front door and he went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Are you Iruka Umino?" The boy and girl standing there, couldn't have been more then 19.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Please, sir, just come with us." The pink haired girl whispered. "We don't want trouble."

"Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

"Uchiha?" Iruka's vision blurred and the last thing he saw was a smirking face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think that the lemon went relatively well. If you think otherwise please note that this the second time I've ever written a citrusy scene. I hope everyone has enjoyed. Please don't forget to check out my other story: The Wind Messenger.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

To all my readers,

Thank you so much for reading my stories, and if you wish to read more of them, please check out my live journal.

You can search for it on the livejournal site, it is Confessions of an Otaku Jojo.

Thanks again!

-Jojo


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I know it has been forever. I'm really sorry. Life. I hope everyone understands. Also I have a new LJ. The link is under my homepage. I'm posting fanfictions there as well. I also have a DeviantArt where there are stories posted as well. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: George was been sick lately. I show him videos of Sasuke and Itachi, not like that. He still says I can't have them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka had been tied up for two days. He was sure that the police and Kakashi were looking for him, but seeing as he was kidnapped by the Uchiha's, they weren't going to get very far. On the plus side he may be a prisoner, but he was treated like a guest. He had a very comfortable room and was served gourmet meals three times a day plus two snacks. He was also becoming friends with the employees and other people around the Sakura for example. That girl had a fist on her and she wasn't afraid to use it. She happened to be pregnant too, about a month further along then Ino. She was very sweet when she wasn't angry and they had long intellectual conversations long into the , there was Naruto. He was little ball of sunshine. Iruka greatly enjoyed his visits as well. They spent hours laughing and discussing everything from cooking to archeology, dating to kids. Naruto visits were very spermatic, due to the fact that he was still in a fight with Uchiha's Sasuke. He didn't know why and figured he wait until the young man came to him on his own. It was the teacher in him. Genma's words not his.

~x~

Naruto and Iruka were enjoying some quiet time together, when Sakura rushed into his room. "Sasuke's coming!"

Naruto jumped up and bowed quickly to Iruka. "I'm sorry Iruka. I'll be back later."

He was gone a second later. Sasuke seemed to enter right after. "I have to apologize for my rudeness. You have been here for two days with no word as to why."

"That would be nice."Sasuke ignored him. "I can't tell you much, but Hatake Kakashi owes me money and some things came up and he needed a little motivation to pay it.""What does he owe you money for?"

"I already told you that I can't tell you much. You don't listen, do you?"

"I'm the motivation?"

Sasuke nodded. "You are his most precious person after all."

Iruka sighed. "Does he owe much?"

Sasuke 'hn'ed and left.

~x~

Kakashi was sitting in the back of the bar, silently waiting. His contact was half an hour late. He growled under his breath.

"One would you think that you were in a hurry."

"I am. It's been three days. He could be dead."

"Uchiha wouldn't kill him so fast."

Kakashi's eyes rose. "Uchiha has him."

"Did you get stupider since we last seen each other?"

He laughed. "I'm just shocked that he was so close is all."

"I also have learned that Uchiha's most precious person is mad at him and currently staying here." She handed him a piece of paper.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Whatever you want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka was sure it had been days since Uchiha had last talked to him, but Sakura crushed that claiming it had only been about 4 was laying in bed when a knock on his door interrupted his brooding.

Sasuke entered again. "I have something I need you to do."

Iruka sat up, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Can you act scared?"Iruka shrugged.

"I guess I could. Why?""I want to send a video to Kakashi."

"No."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow in surprise. "Why not?"

"I'm not gonna scare Kakashi into giving you money."

Sasuke smirked. "I figured you'd say that. How about a video to let him know you are okay?"

"No."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a glare. "What do you mean no?"

"I'm not an idiot. You're going to do something to trick me."

This man was smarter than he thought. Sasuke left the room. Sakura was sitting in a corner quietly, she had been there the entire time.

"Iruka-san. You should have gone along with it."

Iruka sighed. "I don't want to have to trick Kakashi."

Sakura smiled and hugged the older man. "aw, Iruka. You are so sweet." She stood up. "I'll go talk to Sasuke for you."

~x~

Sakura came back smiling. "I have great news."

"He's forgetting about this money?"

"No, but you can call Kakashi-san."

"And what? Pretend to be frightened?"

Sakura shook her head. "Unless you want to pretend to be frightened."

"I can say whatever I want?"

"Pretty much."

"No trying to get him to bring money?"

"Nope."

Iruka sighed. "Fine."

Sakura smiled. "Come on. Let's go." She pulled Iruka by the arm and dragged him down the long hallway.

~x~

Kakashi growled at the mocking voice over the phone. "If you don't believe me, just listen to this."

"Hello?"

"Iruka?!?"

"Kakashi. How are you?"

Kakashi laughed. "Don't worry about me. How are you?"

"Well, besides being kidnapped I'm doing pretty good."

Kakashi nodded before realizing Iruka couldn't see him. "That's good."

"Sorry, I have to go Kakashi. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you too."

Sasuke smirked as Kakashi cursed. "Well, do we have a deal?"

Kakashi looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, an idea forming as he spoke. "I don't know Uchiha, does room 1512 at the Hyatt sound familiar?"

Sasuke growled. 'if you do what I think you are thinking of doing, then I will shoot him."

Kakashi laughed. "I can't kidnap a person."

"Just meet me tomorrow." He hung up.

Kakashi looked down at the slip. "Interesting. Very interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He slowly sat up from his position on the couch. Grumbling, he walked towards the persistent knocking on his door.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I got a call from someone and they asked me to bring this to your room."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the silver haired employee. He was holding a bottle of wine.

"What kind?"

"It's a Chateau Lafite."

"Who called?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

Naruto groaned in exasperation. "It was probably Sasuke." He muttered under his breath.

"Sir?"

Naruto sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "Please leave it on the table there."

The silver haired man bowed and stepped into the room. Naruto sighed.

"Oh Sasuke. What do you want me to do?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sir?" the waiter's voice sounded awfully close and before Naruto could turn around, he smelt something sweet and the world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so I was going to try and end the story with this chapter, but figured that I'll try to make it one more chapter.

Please check out my LJ for other stories and random thoughts by me and my DA for more stories as well. My deviant art is lawless(hyphen)love(dot)deviantart(dot)com. Replace words with symbols.

Ciao!


	5. Author Notice

I have a very important announcement. Please go read my profile.

Thank you!


End file.
